Witchcraft of Wizardy
by j0nsbdaniansRock1
Summary: Why is he following me? I might be a little bit stupid but I'm not that naive to not notice this little fact, and it's freaking me out...Rated T for language...NXM


Disclaimer: Nope, Gakuen Alice is not mine, no matter how I wish

Note: No offense to everything I said, it's all for the sake of the story

Note: Rated T for language.

R&R,,,

* * *

><p><strong>WITCHCRAFT OF WIZARDY<strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

**GAKUEN MAHOU**

Well, hello there, readers and by passers, or whatever the hell you are doing here. Welcome to my ultradramatic story of my life here in Gakuen Mahou, gakuen as in school, and mahout as in magic. Get it? If you don't, immediately go to a psychiatrist. Anyways, I, first, have to clarify that I am not a bitch, just rude, but certainly not a bitch. Seriously, never compare me to that kind of being. I'm not a whore and certainly not someone who laughs like a freaking Godzilla or giggle like a pregnant bat, and I don't even know how those things do when they are pregnant, the bats I mean.

Anyways, again, let us go back in the topic. I am Mikan Sakura, brunette hair, brown eyes, simple body and simple face, you know, the general looks. Neither ugly nor beautiful. Mind you, I don't believe in such things that there are ugly appearances, just, you know, a little mutated features I guess, but I'm not talking about that, as I was saying, no people is ugly outside, and it only differs in inside, yep, you got that right, they are the bitches of the world.

Why is my mouth so foul anyway? Hm, I wonder, oh yeah, because I'm freakin' depressed. With what? Ah, guess it first, I'm not even done introducing my life to you, so let's just continue, shall we? So you might be wondering, why on Earth is the school's name is weird, like, totally weird. I mean, trying to look for this name of school is like going to a mental hospital, but I AM NOT MENTAL. The school's name is true as crystal (now, what does that have to do with the word true).

You see, the school I am attending to is not a school for humans and DON'T EVEN START SAYING "Then you're a freakin' spawn of the underworld, just like Frankenstein" because I'm not, I'm human, well, not totally human but more than human. Yep, we're like mutants in the Ex-men. Gosh I love that movie to death. Just look at Storm using her powers turning her eyes to white just like a retarded hag with white hellish – oh, what the heck am I talking about?

But back to the topic, I already told you that I am not a normal human, I'm a witch. You got that right folks; I'm just like the people in Harry Potter! I can use magic; well I'm still learning, ah well, quite a bit slowly to say. Don't laugh at me, there are people like that, you know, the slow learners. Gosh.

But as I said, unlike the normal ones, I can cast a magic, thus studying in the school of magic where very fun things happen a lot, haha, BUT I SERIOUSLY HATE BEING A WITCH! You know why? You know why? Because you are forced to study magic and dragged in this school, and not even able to let out as long as you're stupid as me! I freaking hate the truth.

The school is not a bastard; the bastards are the witches living in it. I mean, can you even believe it when one morning you're just taking a fun stroll in the park and you got kidnapped and tied and dragged into a car and thrown into a stupid wall, which by the way is a magic wall which I passed through, just like Harry Potter.

I was amazed at first in the world of magic, but after staying a bit, learning things and knowing facts, you wouldn't dare become one. Being a witch s*cks big c*cks. Ah, bad word Mikan, bad word. Anyways, let's stop a little bit with my rumbling as you might already been wondering what is there in magic school. Well, girls and boys, hags and bald, I am now truthfully starting the show. Let the fireworks explode, oh, can't it be a bomb and inside the school?

Anyways, first things first, Gakuen Mahou might be a school, but certainly not for normal humans, thus eliminating all the normal things to do in a normal school. Unlike the normal schools, Gakuen Mahou lets the students do some quests. Yep, you heard that right folks, quests as in I-put-my-life-in-danger-just-for-the-sake-of-popularity. Quests can be labelled as D class- which is for beginners, C class- which is for the average, B class which is for the well-trained, A class- which is for the demented, I mean strong witches, and finally the S class- which is for the super demented, um, strong witches.

As for me, since I'm just a beginner, I have yet to take any quests yet. Just so you know, it's only been two months since I have been here and I have also yet to have friends. I wonder why, but I guess it's better rather than having backstabbing bitches.

Oh well, let's proceed. In this school, there are also four different houses for the students, the one star, two stars, three stars, and special star. As for me, I—well, I don't belong to any of them. Now, don't think of such a stupid thing as "then you might be very special" because I'm not. I'm not placed to any of these houses because I am a no star, the only no star living in the planet. Ouch, it really hurts.

You might be wondering why. Well, the reason is I have yet to learn any spells. You see, in a witch's lifetime, he/she only has ability to have four spells, having more is becoming a professional witch whom is very much respected just like our principal. He was known for having seven spells.

Oh, by the way, let me first tell you that spells are categorized in to two kinds; the basic and the embodiment. The basic spells are not counted into those four lifetime spells, whilst the embodiment spells are likely to be caught from genetic or some special occurrences. The level of your spells is the level of your rank that tells which house you are by the way,

Now that I mention it, I'm also wondering why I can't perform even the basic spells. I could understand the embodiment hence of no particular footsteps to follow. I'm already having beliefs that I'm not really a witch however, it was proven otherwise when the men who as I said before, was gentlemen enough to tie me up and throw to freaking wall told me that no ordinary human can enter the magic wall.

Still, I'm still wondering and oh, yes, that is also the reason why I am a no star. I have no spells to cast thus preventing me from doing any quests. I can't even consider myself as a beginner. Damn it

Anyways, since no house accepts me, I am staying on the farthest old house at the edge of the forest in our school. Sometimes, I'm thinking that this school has a grudge on me but whatever, I need to stay strong so one day, I can—hm, I don't know actually. Anyways, I have to tell you good night for now; I'm kinda sleepy, so tomorrow, we shall continue our discussion.

-0-

The sun is already up, many bitches, ah, I mean witches have already flocked the entire ground of the school and I'm again walking towards my destination, the class of Jinno-sensei, argh, why does it have to be him first thing in the morning? It's a curse, definitely a freaking curse.

Jinno-sensei, or as I like to call Jin-jin in my mind, is the most annoying witch to be ever created.

Name: Jin-jin

Age: I have no freaking idea, but I guess he's freaking old

Subject: Freaking Math

Spells: Blitz- sends an electrical shock that could make you sleep

Satz- lightning bolt

Grund- static electricity which hurts, but not enough to make you fall asleep

Devora- eats the electricity and turns it to power up his lightning bolt. Freaking combination.

Alas, I'm at the classroom, but somehow, the noise was noisier than usual. It felt like, something big is coming, I hope it's 2012 but tough luck, a girl just confirmed the events.

"Oh me gosh! It's Valentines! I am so excited! Gosh! Blah! Blah! Blah!"

But I have never celebrated Valentines before, not that I want to, I mean, I was just curious. Is celebrating Valentines here is the same as the normal world?

SHRIIIIEEEEEKKKK-S

Oh Goodness of all things, I want to push those girls out the window. Their voices are freaking annoying! I wonder what the commotion is about. I then stared ahead and saw the princes of the school.

Name: Ruka Nogi

House: 3 star

Spells: Domesticus(2 star)- taming the animals

Vocatus(2)- calling animals even from far away

Convorbire(1)- talks to the animals

Converti Avi(3)- transforms to a bird

Name: Natsume Hyuuga

House: Special Star

Spells: Ignis(1)- creates a small fire

Murum Igne(3)- creates a fire wall

Ignis Minge(Special)- creates a giant fireball for attack

Ignis Turbine(Special)- fire storm, though, no one has yet to see it. Only rumours said that this spell can destroy a whole village.

Seeing nothing worth to mention again, I turned my head and looked outside the window. You see, I like looking to the clouds; it's like a hobby to me already.

"Settle down everyone" ah, Jin-jin is here. Better pay attention now.

-0-

So, classes went around with eerie tension. Must be the Valentines, upon saying this, I also noticed that all of the men witches have started to disappear into thin air, as if, they were running away from something. Still, I couldn't figure it out, what is really happening?

But, I shouldn't think too much in this, I still have homework to finish.

Ah, the warm air of summer. One thing I liked about this school is the fresh air, no sickening pollution, no bad air, no anything negative at all. At least, this factor can make me not regret the decision of coming here, well, I was forced so I guess my decision doesn't really matter. Hm, I'm still wondering what will happen in the future, would I become a great witch or will forever be stuck to worthless one? I really hope not. I like adventure. Outside, I may look like I enjoy silence, but I have always imagined myself having friends to lean on, but I guess that day changed everything.

Arg, what is this wet thing on my cheeks now? Got to be the moisture, oh well, better hurry. It's already becoming dark. Have I ever told you that walking towards my house is really freaky? Well, it is. I'm walking alone, trees scattered around and almost no light to illuminate the way. Sometimes, I would really love to chat with the principal.

Swish~

Eh? What's that? I thought I heard something, must be the wind. Continuing my walk, I stared up in the darkening sky as I again wonder.

Swish~

"Freaking SHUT UP!"

Don't blame me. I'm already scared and that swish sound is not really good to hear in the middle of a secluded area.

Swish~

Closing my eyes, I breathe in and out, and then opening them again, I straighten my posture and continued my steps.

"Ahh!" Ouch, my butt hurts. What the hell was th-oh, just a stupid black cat.

It seemed like a millennia when we stared at each other until I broke off and stood up. I dusted my skirt and decided to come near the cat, which in turn hissed at me. Hearing the unpleasant noise, I stop in front of it and held out my hands out.

"Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you. Well, unless of course I became too much hungry and decided to cook you"

The cat stopped hissing and just looked at me. Now that I've noticed it, the cat's eyes are red. Is that even normal? But I guess there's no normal here in school.

"Well?" I asked the cat.

The cat tilted its head on the side, as if asking what the hell I want for it to do. But I am having my patience disappear, so as not waste any more time, I just gathered it on my arms and walked again. Glad that the cat didn't utter anything anymore, not that it could talk, but it could hiss and it's really scary.

Now, with someone or something to walk with, I almost forgotten the word alone. Even if it's a cat, I'm still happy that I'm not walking alone anymore. I think I'm deciding to keep this cat.

Smiling towards the cat I said, "From now on, you will become my company ok?"

The cat simply looked at me with I think, curiosity in its eyes. Oh well, it's a cat.

-0-

_I was running, but I don't why. It looked to me that I was searching for something but I don't know what it is. I just trample every cabinet, every hiding place I can find. I was getting desperate, that tears had already leaked out its way out of my eyes. I can't understand what's going on. The only thing that I could gather, is that I'm looking for something, and I have to find it fast or else-_

_**BANG**_

"Morning" I said in no particular person. Sitting up from my bed, I stretched out my arms while I gave a big yawn. I looked around from the window to the door. It almost felt like that I am waiting for someone to come to me.

-Sigh- Now, I'm getting emotional.

-Growl- and being emotional makes you hungry. Gotta prepare my breakfast now.

-0-

I am cursed, definitely. If looks could kill, I'm already settled on my tomb now, but fortunately it can't.

Now, you might be wondering what is happening.

I'll give you two hints, first the girls are glaring at me and second, the two princes are sitting beside me.

Now, don't even start asking why because even I don't know the reason of their unexpected behaviour. All I know is that my popularity has increased, thanks to these annoying witches beside me and instead of being happy, I am downright seething with confusion and anger. But I can't let it show now can I?

What if everything was just a coincidence? But it can't be, I mean, they have their own seats. Besides, the way Hyuuga pointed out that he wanted beside me is not really subtle.

"_Oi, I'm going to sit there" the red-eyed prince said, but inwardly I could feel that there is an underlying threat of doom in that sentence. _

_Having no manliness, the guy beside me almost peed himself before standing up and walking away, shaking._

-Sigh- I just hope I never did anything wrong, because frankly, I'm nearing to peeing myself as well, eww.

I really like to look at them but that might add oil to the fire. Who knows what stupidity the girls could come up with!

I just wish, that day would move faster. I'm already starting to feel something big is going to happen.

* * *

><p>Review is appreciated.<p> 


End file.
